Things I Do that Adults Probably Don't Do (Jaiden Edition)
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on September 3, 2017. Synopsis In this video plagiarized from TheOdd1sOut, Jaiden explains some not-adult-like things she likes to do Stories Introduction After James (TheOdd1sOut) plagiarized Jaiden's My Random Thoughts video, she decided to get even by plagiarizing one of his videos, Things That I Do That Adults Probably Don't Do. Jaiden is still proud of James for being #1 on Trending, though. According to Psychology Today, some requirements to becoming an adult include: don't be a jerk, check ego, and call people back. The Perfect Bite™ Jaiden likes to do something called "The Perfect Bite™", meaning she could not eat normally but instead analyze whatever food she is eating, she would find something in the food that she likes the best (the best size of a potato chip, the best amount of seasoning in a vegetable, the perfect ratio of ingredients in a sandwich). Then she would start with the second-best bite and finish with the very best bite, because she does not want to finish with a sad unsatisfying bite. when someone asks Jaiden about "The Perfect Bite™", she would have to explain the whole process to them and sometimes they judge her. EAT and roar Since Jaiden is on her own, she can decorate her living space with anything she wants, but she does not take it seriously. She would sometimes buy things that are ridiculous and funny. She got a gift card for a home supply store and after decided to use it after a while. She walked into the store and bought two things: A kitchen ornament with a slightly aggravated rooster that says in bold letters, EAT; and a big case of plastic mini-dinosaurs. A friend of hers came to her house and replaced the mini-dinosaur on her desk with a bigger one. Jaiden also bought a stuffed toucan from Target and it makes her happy. Conversation conundrum Jaiden gets really stressed and anxious whenever she is having a conversation with someone and when it ends, no one has anything else to say and after a few seconds of awkward silence, say goodbye to each other. She really hates that (not caring that "hate" is a strong word). She believes that it can ruin what would have been the most transcendent conversation ever. Jaiden tries to avoid that situation by ending a conversation at the perfect time. If it was a human conversation simulator game, she would get an "A++". The problem is when she starts leaving while the other person is still talking, making the conversation more awkward. One time, Jaiden wanted to end a phone call but could not and ended up on the phone for another hour. End-card For this video, Jaiden wanted to try something different. She had always done everything in her videos for herself at the time so she could stay homemade and keep her everyday average self. She set herself a goal of uploading a video every two weeks, and it is one of those goals where if she does not hit them, she would be disappointed in herself. However, Jaiden started realizing that she had been so busy working that she could not do anything else like hang out with friends and family, and she did not want to waste the best times of her life just making videos. So she asked a couple animators to help her with some scenes in the video. She would also have to cut corners to save time resulting in poor quality, but her videos now have better quality because of more time to spend. Characters Some unnamed characters are not included. *Jaiden *James (TheOdd1sOut) *Friend *Laughing emoji Reception Like many of Jaiden's videos, the reception for this video is very positive. Trivia *As mentioned above, this video is Jaiden's plagiarized edition of TheOdd1sOut video "Things That I Do That Adults Probably Don't Do". *This video begins with the first 10 seconds of TheOdd1sOut Random Thoughts video, with the screen emphasizing on the "#1 on Trending" thing below the screen and "I'm plagiarizing it" is in slow motion. *Jaiden also plagiarizes James outro catchphrase, "Wear your seatbelt", instead saying "Wear your sunscreen because summer isn't quite over yet and skin protection is important." *The two animators who helped Jaiden are Jomm and Ehlboy. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018